Rainbow Dash's Baby Shower
by Villain84
Summary: Rainbow Dash is pregnant with Soarin's child, so Pinkie Pie and the rest of the mane six, along with Princess Cadence, Spitfire, and Derpy, all get together to throw her a baby shower, showering her with gifts and just catching up with each other. Featuring a brief appearance of Queen Chrysalis. Just a little oneshot. Check it out. Please review!


In Rainbow Dash's cozy little house in Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash sat her living room on her sofa. With a bright sunny day outside, and being surrounded by her friends, a smile was not hard to bring up.

Beside her on the couch sat Pinkie Pie. Several chairs had been pulled up around her, forming a circle. In those chairs sat Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Princess Cadence, Derpy Hooves, and Spitfire, each sipping a cup of tea.

Pinkie was throwing Rainbow a baby shower in honor of her recent pregnancy. Everyone had come together on the said occasion to celebrate. On the table behind the table was a long row of cupcakes and a teapot, and a vase of roses. This assortment had been ordered from Mr. and Mrs. Cake. They called it their "Baby Shower Package". Mrs. Cake herself said it was special to her because it was the same dish she served at her own baby shower. Next to the table was a pile of wrapped gifts.

Rainbow felt so happy to be surrounded by all her friends at this time. Only a few weeks pregnant now, and she already felt her stomach start to bulge. When she first realized it, she herself was so surprised. Just the thought that she would have to give birth soon was nerve-wrecking enough, but then raising a foal after that? Geez! Soarin had been very supportive, but at first, he actually freaked out more than she did. He was just as unprepared for this as she was, maybe less so.

She rubbed her tummy. The little filly was sleeping soundly, because she had been so still, and letting out a slight hum when she breathed. She suddenly felt hungry.

"Hey, Rarity," She said. "Pass me another cupcake, will ya?"

"Of course," Rarity nodded as her horn glowed. A cupcake floated over from the table, and was gently placed on Rainbow's little plate. She picked it up and took a bite. Wow, these were good.

"Geez, Rainbow," Spitfire uttered. "Slow down! That's like your fifth cupcake already! Too many more of those, and you won't fit into your flight suit anymore."

"I thought she can't fly with the bolts anyway since she's pregnant," Fluttershy said. Rainbow felt a slight pang of annoyance being reminded.

"Actually," Twilight stated, "pregnant mares tend to have bigger appetites and stronger cravings than usual. Rainbow, about half the stuff you eat is really being fed to the baby."

"Really?" Rainbow mumbled through a full mouth.

"Just be careful not to feed her too much junk food," Twilight continued, "it can be bad for her development."

"How do you even know it's a girl?" Fluttershy asked. "Did you have it... um... checked yet?"

"Actually," Cadence replied, "Usually they don't develop enough for the nurses to see that until after about three months. That's how long it took for each of my children."

"Well, I'm hoping it's a girl," Rainbow answered. "But, I'd be cool with a boy too."

"So have you thought of any cute baby names yet?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"We're naming her Jetstream!" Rainbow answered, her voice teeming with her usual confidence. "No ifs, ands, or buts!"

"What if it's a boy?" asked Apple Jack.

"Well, I guess it sounds like one of those names that can go for both genders," Spitfire answered. She thought for a second, and added, "Yeah. I can see that. A colt named Jetstream."

"But what if it's twins... or-or triplets?" Fluttershy asked.

Dash's eyes widened in shock. "Well... um... haven't thought of that. I... I guess I'll let Soarin pick the next name."

"I got a good name!" Derpy exclaimed. "How about Flower Pot?"

Everyone started at her awkwardly.

"Uhh... Thanks for the idea, Derpy," Rainbow forced a smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So anyway," Twilight spoke up, "How's Soarin doing? How's he dealing with it?"

"Oh, he's doing fine," Rainbow said reassuringly. That response though was almost instinctive. She thought for a second how he had actually been doing. She thought back to the night she first told him about it. He looked shocked at first, but then smiled and hugged her, and seemed so happy. She later found out that while he was happy, part of him forced it.

And since then, he has been doing his best to take care of her and tend to her needs, sometimes even acting a little overprotective.

"I guess though," She continued. "Sometimes I get the feeling he's not all that happy about it." She felt sad suddenly at that thought.

"That's not the case at all! Spitfire said reassuringly. "Trust me. I know him. He's actually really happy about this."

"How do you know?" Rainbow asked.

"Believe me. He LOVES kids! He's volunteered to help out at a few daycares or orphanages. He's always told me about it, and how much he'd like to have a kid of his own some day. Thing is this just kind of came as a shock to him. He's afraid he's going to be a horrible father."

"Well, I just hope he doesn't end up like _my_ father," Rainbow replied, still saddened. She remembered her days as a filly, when her father was around. He always seemed so angry, did not seem to love her or her mother. She remembered how he left and never returned shortly after she began flight school. Rainbow Dash hated that colt.

"Nothing could make Soarin anything like that!" Spitfire continued, "He's much better than that! Believe me, I've known him longer than any of you! He's gonna be the perfect dad for your fillies!"

"And Shining Armor, Spike, and Big Mac have been hanging out with him more and helping him out, remember?" Said Twilight.

"Yeah, having a few extra friends around to help is always a great thing," Pinkie added.

"I'm just glad he finally found some friends who aren't Wonderbolts," Spitfire smirked. "It's about time that colt got a social life!"

"Another thing, might I add," Rarity spoke up after sipping her tea, "You know how I've always said Blueblood has become the gentlecolt since we got back together? Well, he's changed all the more since Jewel and Ruby were born, and for the better! He's a wonderful father!"

"Ah, yes," Cadence smiled. "I know. My brother use to be a real ass!" She stopped and giggled a moment. "Teaching him a lesson and getting him to change must have been no easy feat, Rarity."

Everyone got a chuckle out of that one.

"Oh, and don't worry about all those rumors about letting your body go and romance going down the drain," Rarity continued.

"Yeah," Cadence added. "True, you may both be busy with work and the kids, but if your bond is really strong, and you stick together, you can overcome any obstacle." She looked out at the window for a moment, no doubt lost in her thoughts about her dreamy Shining Armor.

"Yeah," Rainbow nodded. "Soarin's told me about how great a guy Blueblood is. It's nice to see all the guys hanging out."

"If I hear correctly, that one guard, Thunder Strike has been hanging out with them too," Spitfire added.

"What?" Apple Jack exclaimed, astonished, "Thunder Strike is hanging with them?"

"What?" Pinkie asked. "What's wrong with Thunder Strike?" She took another bite of a cupcake.

"Yeah," Twilight added. "He seems like a great guy! He's doing a good job at fighting the changelings and protecting Equestria!"

"Yeah, that's why Shining Armor made him his second-in-command," Cadence added. "And he's pretty charming."

"Quite a charmer," Rarity agreed.

"I don't know," Apple Jack shook her head. "I'm tellin' ya; somethin' just ain't right about that pony. He just gives me the creeps! He's got that smile that seems to say 'I'm up to something evil'."

"A-Actually, I know what you mean," Fluttershy said in her hushed tone. "He can be kind of creepy sometimes,"

"You know," Twilight said, scratching her head, "I guess he was acting a little creepy when I first met him. I remember how he knelt down to me, took my hoof, and was all like 'It would be a privilege to assist you, Twilight. I am but your humble servant.'. Thinking back, it was almost like he was… hitting on me. Ugh." She shook her head, as if to rid herself of the image.

"He's acted like that with me, too, actually," Cadence added.

"Oh, guys, relax!" Pinkie smiled and rolled her eyes. "He was probably just trying to be respectful because you guys are like celebrities!"

"Well, not every guard acts that way around royalty," Spitfire added. "I guess you can't deny there's something off about him."

"I really think he and his whole team mean well in the end," Cadence smiled.

"I think he's hot!" Derpy blurted out.

"Even so," Apple Jack continued, "I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him."

"But you probably couldn't throw him that far anyway," Fluttershy added.

"Exactly," Apple Jack spat. "Rainbow Dash, take my advice, and don't let that creep get near your kid!"

"Thanks for the tip," Rainbow nodded. "The only guard I'm really worried about is Bullet Nose, that one pegasus who works for him!" Her thoughts turned bitter at the mention of his name.

"Oh, you mean that one black pegasus who beat you in that one flying... compe... tition?" Pinkie asked, earning a glare from Rainbow.

"I think he's hot!" Derpy blurted out again.

"Doesn't he like have that weird gas mask thing on his face?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, that's the colt!" Rainbow nodded. Her eyes narrowed as more bitter thoughts came to her head. "He thinks he's so much better than me."

"He flies better than a lot of Wonderbolts do," Spitfire admitted. "I once tried to recruit him, but he refused. Said he uses his skills for the good of the military."

"Oh yeah," Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I'm sure showing off at a competition was GREAT for the military!"

And then, a funny thought came to Rainbow's mind. She turned to Pinkie.

"Hey, Pinkie," She smiled. "Do his voice!"

A long line of smiles lit up the circle.

"Yeah, do the voice, Pinkie!" Twilight clapped. She used her magic to lift up a napkin to Pinkie.

"Oh, this I gotta see," Cadence grimaced.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Pinkie swiped the napkin, and covered her mouth with it, holding it with both hooves. Everyone hushed to listen.

Pinkie started speaking in a deep voice with an odd accent, the voice being muffled by the napkin.

"Where I come from, Sky flies through you!"

Everyone started giggling.

"Where I come from, we come up with other ridiculous sayings like that to sound clever and pretend we are better than all of you!"

Every pony tried to contain hysterical laughter.

"I'm Ponyville's reckoning!"

A few more chuckles.

"Oh, or how about when we saw him ordering around that platoon like a sergeant?" She lifted up the napkin again. "When you have completed the ground course, you have my permission to fly!"

Cackling.

"Rainbow Dash, I am your father!"

That did it, everyone cracked up and started laughing hilariously! A few of them shed tears.

Rainbow suddenly stopped laughing when she felt a sharp convulsion in her stomach. The baby must have been stirring. She gently patted her stomach to soothe her. She looked up at everyone and waited for them to calm down before she continued.

"Hey, Rarity, Cadence?" She asked. "Quick question: When... you know, uh... when the time comes... does it hurt?"

"Aw, come on now, Rainbow," Apple Jack laughed. "Don't tell us you're getting all scared on us now! I thought you was the toughest dang pegasus in Equestria!"

Everyone else laughed at that.

Rainbow did not even argue. Even she was willing to admit she was afraid of this big thing.

"Well, I won't lie to you," Cadence said. "It does hurt a lot. And the longer it goes on for, the more it hurts, even if you do get use to the pain."

"It is quite a dreadful experience," Rarity nodded. "It is as frightening as it is painful. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear the details though."

That description just made Rainbow more afraid, she looked down at her reflection in her teacup. She let out a huff. Would she be able to do this? It sounded so hard from what Rarity was saying.

Cadence must have seen this, and smiled. "But believe me when I say that the whole struggle is worth it in the end."

"Can't argue with that, huh Dash?" Pinkie giggled as she elbowed her friend.

This cheered Rainbow up a lot. She smiled.

"And like we were saying before," Cadence continued, "You will catch on to how to be a good parent really fast. Both you and Soarin will."

"Yeah," Fluttershy added. "I mean just look at you. Your mom- bless her soul- did the best she could at raising you, right? And even though you guys didn't… um… always get along, things turned out okay in the end."

"Yeah, she did," Rainbow nodded as she smiled faintly. She was reminded of all the times she and her mother clashed and yelled at each other, how she was not always the best daughter, but no matter what, Star Shine never abandoned her. She was the best mother in the whole world.

A slight teardrop fell from Rainbow's eye and went _plunk _into her tea. She was not afraid to let it fall. She knew it was okay to cry at a time like this, and her friends would not make fun of her for it. They knew better anyway.

"She's right," Rarity continued. "Star Shine did good for you, and you will do good for your child. No matter how hard it gets, just remember what Star Shine had to put up with for you." She giggled a little on that last note.

"And of course, you'll always have us to help you out!" Pinkie squeaked.

"Thanks guys," Rainbow smiled. She took another sip of her tea.

They all stayed quiet for another moment to let the warm atmosphere sink in. After a minute, Spitfire spoke up again.

"You know, it really stinks Princess Celestia couldn't join us," She said. "I really would have liked to meet her. Oh, and Princess Luna."

"Well, you know them," Twilight giggled. "Always so busy with things."

"Well, at least we got each other," Fluttershy smiled.

"Hey, Rainbow?" Apple Jack said, "What about your old friend, Gilda? Have ya ever thought of maybe giving her another chance? Maybe invite her to one of these little get-together?"

"What? Gilda?" Rainbow looked shocked. "No way! She's just a big jerk! I don't want anything to do with her!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Cadence spoke up.

"You know, if you'd like, I can meet up with her, and use my magic to soften her feelings a little and make her friendlier, more like the old Griffon you use to know."

"Nah, that's cool," Rainbow waved away the idea. "It wouldn't feel right anyway using magic to make her like that. We kind of just drifted apart." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Besides, I got a new, much better best friend now." She smiled at Pinkie.

"Okay, that's enough of this sappy chit-chat!" Pinkie exclaimed. "How about we get to those presents!"

Everyone squealed and smiled as she said that.

"YAY PRESENTS!" Derpy shouted.

"Oh, Rainbow, here! Open mine first!" Twilight squeaked giddily. She used her magic to lift up a gift wrapped in purple paper with a dark blue bow. She gently placed it down on Rainbow's lap.

It was kind of heavy felt a little shifty, as if there were a few tiny little boxes wrapped up instead of one big one.

Rainbow opened up the card attached, and read it aloud. Everyone hushed as she read.

_We all know you'll be a great mother, and nothing says "Great Mom" like these! Hope they help. Love, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike._

Smiling at the sweet gesture, Rainbow dropped the card, and started ripping up the wrapping with her teeth, until a small stack of books was revealed.

Everyone (besides Twilight) oooed like little schoolgirls as the gift was revealed.

"Spike and I went through our books, and took a few surveys with families," Twilight explained, "for what the best books are to read to your little bundle of joy."

Rainbow started looking over the titles of some of these books. _The Yak in The Shack, The Places You'll See, I Love You Like A Rainbow, Green Oats and Hay, Where the Beasts Are_. She was familiar with many of these titles. Looking back now, she thought they were pretty silly and sappy. A couple of them she remembered her mother reading to her.

"I hope you got her a few _Darlington Donkeys_," Apple Jack said. "That was one o' my favs. Apple Bloom likes 'em too."

"Oh, how about _Green Oats and Hay_?" Pinkie squeaked. "I loved that one!"

"Yep, that's in here!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, here! Look!" Twilight slid up to Rainbow's side, and pushed a few books off the pile until she found the one she was looking for.

"_Goodnight World_," Rainbow read the title out loud. As soon as she saw the cover, her eyes lit up. This was one that her mother read to her as a filly.

Everyone grinned and went Eeek at the sound of the title.

"Oh my gosh! That one?" Pinkie squealed.

"This one was my absolute favorite when I was a filly!" Twilight said. "Everyone read it to me; Mom, Dad, Shining Armor, Cadence here-"

"It's true," She nodded. "You loved that one! My kids love it too!"

"No filly should have to grow up without their mother reading that to them at least once!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I am totally with you on that!" Spitfire replied.

"I still remember my mama readin' me that when she tucked me in too," added Apple Jack.

"I read that to some of the baby animals when I put them to bed," Fluttershy said.

"That is so sweet Fluttershy," Cadence whispered.

"Wow, you got that AND your lullabies," Apple Jack smiled. "You, hun, have a way with kids."

"I've read that and a few others here to Pound and Pumkin. They love 'em!"

"This is awesome Twilight," Rainbow said, bringing everyone's gaze back to her. "Thanks!"

"Sure thing," Twilight said she wrapped her arms around Rainbow for a hug, and she gladly returned it. "I'm glad you like them, and I hope the baby does too!"

After a moment, the hug was released, and Twilight took her seat again.

"Tell Spike I said 'thanks' too," Rainbow added. "And give him a hug for me."

"Sure thing."

"But of course, you'll give the dear a hug next time you see him, won't you? Rarity asked.

"Of course," Rainbow chuckled.

"Oh, open mine next, will ya?" Apple Jack said. "It's the one with the green paper."

"This one here?" Cadence asked as her horn lifted up one rectangular-shaped prism in green paper.

"Yep. That's the one!"

Rainbow held the gift and read over the card.

_We all know you're taking a big step in life here. Just know that you got lots of good friends always around to back you up. All the love of the Apple Family._

Feeling up the gift, it was much heavier than Twilight's, and seemed harder somehow.

"Hmm… what is this?" She mumbled before finally ripping off the paper.

It turned out to be a large basket, holding four large jars of applesauce.

"Freshly-picked n' freshly-mashed!" Apple remarked marily. "Fillies just love that stuff. Give it to 'em plain or mixed in with some other food, and they'll eat it! Promise!"

"Now that's sweet!" Pinkie giggled. "Pun intended!"

"Thanks Apple Jack!" Rainbow smiled at her. "I just know Jetstream will love it!"

"I'm sure she will, sugarcube." Apple Jack got up to give Rainbow a hug. The pony had a stronger hug than Rainbow was expecting, almost squeezing the breath out of her.

When she sat down again, Rainbow took a breath in before asking. "So, who's next?"

"Umm… I'll go," Fluttershy piped up.

"Alright. Great!" Rainbow smiled.

"Which one is it, dear?" Rarity asked as she looked over the stack of presents.

"Umm… it's the- the little card in the envelope."

"You mean you didn't get her a gift?" Rarity asked, hiding her surprise pretty well.

"Well, um… you'll see. Just- just give her the envelope please." Fluttershy squinted her eyes, clearly being intimidated, thinking she may have done something wrong.

"Alright." Rarity's magic horn picked up the little yellow envelope, and slid it up to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow opened the envelope and opened the card. As she opened it, before she started reading, a little piece of paper fell out and onto her lap.

"Huh? What's this?" Rainbow asked as she reached for the paper.

"Can you read the card first please?" Fluttershy asked, still timidly.

Rainbow looked back at the card and started reading.

_We've known each other for so long, been through so much together. And I'll keep being there for you all through this. Pegasisters forever! Love, Fluttershy._

"AWWWWW," Every pony in the room ooed as Rainbow read the note.

"Aw, that's so sweet Fluttershy," Rainbow smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," her friend smiled back. "_Now_ you can see the paper."

Rainbow picked up the paper and read aloud.

_Pet._

She put the note down and looked across at Fluttershy, a little confused.

"It means whenever you're ready," Fluttershy explained, "Just come over to my place, you, Soarin, and your baby, and I'll help you guys pick out a pet, any of them you'd like."

"Oh, thanks Fluttershy," Rainbow nodded, still a little confused though. "But why do we have to wait for the kid to be born? Can't Soarin and I come see you before that? And besides, we still have Tank. Why do we need another pet?

"Well, you see," Fluttershy began, "first of all, it would really be better if you could bring the baby with you to look, maybe let her pick one out, one she might like. Second, Tank is really YOU'RE pet. I'm talking about getting the baby HER OWN pet. You see, pets can be great companions for a filly growing up. Studies show that growing up along side a pet can have a positive influence on your child's mental and emotional condition in the future. They will likely display more happiness, eagerness to join groups, and overall face the world with a positive attitude."

Everyone just stared back at Fluttershy, shocked at her little lecture and her vocabulary. A few had their jaws dropped. A few turned to Twilight.

"Don't look at me," Twilight shook her head. "I didn't tell her to say any of that."

Rainbow shook off her shock. "Well, this is great. Love it. Thanks a lot, Fluttershy." She opened her forelegs up for a hug.

"Of course. Anything for one of my best friends!" Fluttershy's wings lifted her up from her seat, and drifted over to Rainbow Dash, and the two pegasi shared a firm, warm hug.

"Oh, here's mine darling," Rarity said eagerly when Fluttershy sat down. Rarity lifted over a tall sapphire-wrapped gift, about as tall as a desk.

Rainbow read the card.

_Wouldn't want your dear child running around without some of these! Hope you all love them! Love, Rarity and Sweetie Belle._

Before opening, Rainbow gave the box a jiggle. It made a very light noise, whatever Rarity had packed. It was relatively light too. Rainbow had an idea of what it was.

"Hmm…" Rainbow mumbled. "I wonder what it is." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She started tearing up the paper, revealing a cardboard box. "Could it be… baby clothes?" She started opening the box.

"You know me that well, huh?" Rarity chuckled.

Rainbow started checking out all the different clothes, taking them out of the box, and putting them on the couch besides her and Pinkie. She opened each one up and held them up so every pony else could see. They all ooed and awed at how cute they all looked.

In there were a few scarves, each one a different color. A few bibs, a baby hat, a few pairs of snug-looking pajamas, some pants, a too-too, a little pink gown.

"We still don't know for sure if it's a boy or a girl," Rarity explained, "So I got you a few clothes for either one. Same for the colors. I'm sure you've noticed most are either pink or blue."

Rainbow liked most of the clothes, but a few of them seemed a little too… girly, more for sissies.

"They're great Rarity," she started to say. "But to tell ya the truth, I'm not sure any child of mine would like these."

She was afraid Rarity would take serious offense to it. It was clear she worked hard on these. But then to her amazement, Rarity took it pretty well.

"You never know for sure, Rainbow. I know these aren't really your style, but for all you know, perhaps your child may be different from you. She could be a dainty little flower." Those last few words, she said in a very girly voice that everyone giggled at.

"Oh no!" Rainbow snapped. "No son or daughter of mine is going to grow up to be a 'dainty little flower'!" She spoke with her usual confidence. "She's going to be tough, proud, brave and gritty and a great flier, just like her mother!"

"Woah! Woah! Rainbow! Calm down!" Twilight exclaimed soothingly.

Rainbow realized she might have gone a little over the top there. "Sorry about that." She took a minute to calm down and take a breather before Twilight continued.

"Rainbow, you remember what we learned that one night at the Gala?"

"I think we ALL do," Spitfire remarked.

"Not everything goes just like you might plan or want it too," Twilight continued.

"That's right," Fluttershy added. "And you can't FORCE your child to be like you. You have to let her be herself."

Rainbow took a minute to let that sink in. She knew deep down that Fluttershy was right, and she DID want to let her child be herself. There was just still a part of her that wanted a piece of herself in her little girl. It was a little dream of hers.

"You're right guys," She nodded, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry for getting out of hoof like that. Got a little caught up in the moment, you know?"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Pinkie smiled as she nudged her pal. "We know you're going through a lot here, and we're all just talking here, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway," Rainbow continued. "Thanks for the clothes, Rarity. I'm sure the kid will love 'em."

"I'm sure she will. Many parents love my baby clothes." Rarity hopped up from her seat to get her hug.

"Oooo! Oooo!" Derpy exclaimed when Rarity sat down. "Rainbow Dash! Open mine next!" She got up slid around the couch, grabbed up a small pouch in a white wrapping paper with balloons on it, and plopped it down in Rainbow's lap.

There was no card, so Rainbow just opened it. It was a little pack of _Skittles_.

"I was at the market the other day," Derpy explained, "And I saw this candy here. It says 'taste the rainbow'. So I thought 'hey, Rainbow Dash likes Rainbows!', so I thought you would love this!"

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Rainbow spoke up.

"And I do!" She exclaimed. "I do love these things! Thanks Derpy! You rock!"

While she was acting out her excitement, she did actually like _Skittles_.

Rainbow opened her forelegs. "Come on, give me a hug!"

"Yes!" Derpy rushed into Rainbow's legs, and gave her a big squeeze, harder than Apple Jack. Rainbow felt like her head was going to pop like a balloon.

"D-Derpy!" She choked. "You-you're suffocating the baby! Let go!" She tried to push away.

"Oh, sorry." Derpy said apologetically as she backed off, and sat down.

"Here's mine, Rainbow," Cadence said as she levitated over another little bag wrapped in pink.

_Being a mother is no easy task. Hope this helps a little. Love, Cadence._

Rainbow unwrapped the gift, was not that different from Derpy's, and found a little dark blue pouch with a rainbow lightning bolt, similar to Rianbow's cutie mark, stitched into the front.

Every pony ooed and awed again at the cute little thing, and commented on how it was Rainbow's cutie mark.

"Wow!" Was all Rainbow could say. "You made this yourself?"

"Yep," Cadence nodded. "Sewn it together myself."

"I thought of making you one," Rarity added, "But of course you remember that she made me one for _my_ baby shower, so I thought I'd let her keep that."

"Aw, the clothes you made are plenty good, Rarity!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I love it, Cadence," Rainbow exclaimed. She was already trying on the straps. It fit pretty well. She knew she could readjust it after she gave birth, lost some weight, and got her slim body back. "Thank You."

"I'm glad you like it." Cadence got up and wrapped one leg around Rainbow in a hug. Rainbow hugged her neck back.

When she sat back down, Rainbow looked back at what was left as Twilight poured everyone some more tea. Remaining were one large rectangular present, about as long as the couch, and one smaller one wrapped in white paper with rattles and teddy bears on it.

"Who's this big one from?" She asked, turning back to the group.

"I got you the biggest because I love you the most!" Spitfire chuckled.

Twilight and Rarity worked together to lift it up and place it gently down before Rainbow Dash.

_Congratz on your little bundle of joy. Probably going to need this. Love, Spitfire._

She tore through the paper, taking a bit longer than the others because it was so big, and it was revealed to be a large box with a picture of a nice, large, and comfy-looking crib.

"There's a lot of things put into it," Spitfire explained. "It's got a mobile, mobile holder, firm, strong wooden bars, a soft, padded floor perfect for little nappies on, and get this -a small zip line and swing for them to play around on. Of course, you still have the blanket and pillows and toys, but this is a start, right?"

"Woah!" Rainbow huffed. "Awesome! Thanks Spit!"

"Anything for one of the team!" She smiled as she hovered over for her hug.

When she was done, Pinkie pie stood up. "And of course," She exclaimed," she saved the best for last!" She hopped over the couch, picked up her present, and handed it over to Rainbow.

_You're a good pony, a great flier, and a good friend. You're going to be a terrific mom. And nothing screams "awesome mom" like this! Love, Pinkie._

Rainbow ripped apart the paper, and revealed a little drawer of all sorts of cooking supplies; a cupcake tray, a mixing bowl, and some other utensils. She also got a bag of cupcake mix, a bag of a certain kind of sugar, and a little envelope that slipped down onto the couch in between Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Stuff to make cupcakes?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie answered. "And… not just any cupcakes. You know those special cupcakes I've made for my family? And for Pound and Pumpkin on their birthdays? And for you guys on special occasions?"

"Your special epic cupcakes?" Rainbow asked to make sure.

"Oh, I love those!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Your own secret recipe?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Pinkie nodded. "And the recipe is in that envelope, right there!"

Rainbow's eyes went wide at that. So did the rest of the six girls.

"Woah! Pinkie!" Rainbow exclaimed. "You mean… you're…"

"Thanks right," Pinkie said, this time a little more serious. "I want you to have my recipe, Rainbow. I want you to bake them for your filly."

"Woah, Pinkie," Twilight exclaimed, "Think about-"

"Ssshh!" Fluttershy hushed her. "Let them talk."

Rainbow looked across the couch at her friend, still wide-eyed. "Pinkie, I- I don't know what to say. I mean this thing is really special to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But you know what else is special to me? You are! I never forget my closest friends. This is your future, Rainbow. I wanna support you on it in every way I can!"

She picked up the envelope off the couch cushion. "Now come on. Take it."

Rainbow slowly reached out her hoof and grasped the envelope.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

And with that, Rainbow took the envelope, and placed it down with the rest of her cooking supplies.

"Thanks Pinkie!" She said with a warm smile, a little tear running down the side of her face.

Pinkie leaned in over for her hug. It was warm, tight and slow. Before she pulled away, she gave Rainbow a little kiss on the cheek.

This little gesture reminded Rainbow how lucky she was to have all these wonderful mares she could call her friends, that they were here for her now, promising to be there in the future.

"Thanks, all of you, for all of this!" Rainbow exclaimed so everyone could hear. "For coming here, for your gifts, for being the best dang friends in Equestria!"

"Aww, of course Rainbow!"

"We're always here for you!"

"Got your back, girl."

"You go!"

When everyone calmed down from the little emotional outburst, Cadence spoke up.

"And another thing. If you ever need a foalsitter, just give me a call. I don't know when I'll be available, but you're free to bring up your kid to me and Shiny's place anytime. I promise we'll take great care of her."

"Thanks," Rainbow smiled, "But Soarin' and I actually already picked out a good foalsitter." She smiled at Pinkie.

"I'm also her godmother!" Pinkie smirked.

"You know, I'll be honest," Rarity huffed. "I feel a little left out at times. It seems you two are becoming the best of friends, and at times you seem to exclude the rest of us."

"Yeah," Twilight agreed. "First Pinkie was the mare of honor at your wedding, then she got to throw all this together tonight, and now you're letting her be the godmother?"

"Yeah, what about the rest of us?" Snapped Apple Jack.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Rainbow exclaimed defensively. You know I love all of you!

"Well, you could include us more on some of the stuff going on, like you do with Pinkie," Fluttershy agreed.

"Guys, we all sort of pick one over the others to be our best friend in this group, haven't you noticed?"

"Hey, you know? She's right," Apple Jack replied. "I mean, you and me are sorta best friends, Twilight. And Fluttershy and Rarity hang out together a lot."

"Yeah, but we still love hanging out with each other equally, ya know?" Rainbow continued. "Besides, you're all going to be aunts to her, aren't you?"

Everyone smiled and got giddy at the idea of being aunts. They were all already aunts to Rarity's and Blueblood's children, so they already knew this feeling.

"Auntie Rarity," Rarity giggled. "Yes! I like the sound of that!"

* * *

However, their giddy little jokes and happy times were under the wicked gaze of a certain changeling queen. In her own private quarters of her dark hive, in a dark room of cold rock, sat Queen Chrysalis, watching over the party through her green crystal ball.

Sitting at her left was her husband, King Metamorphosis, who was almost in her exact image, just with a shorter mane, and slightly taller and more muscular.

To her right was her sister, Princess Asphyxia, who's body was like that of a giant caterpillar. She had no eye sockets, and no flesh covering her ribs, exposing her beating heart, breathing lungs, and other organs and blood veins.

"Ah, this looks excellent, you two," Chrysalis smirked. "Just look at all the love that this little cluster shares."

"I can practically taste it from here," Metamorphosis smirked. "Tastes like chicken!"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes at her husband's lame jokes.

"The love Rainbow Dash shares with her friends," Asphyxia added. "With her husband, with her unborn child- ugh!" She was cut of suddenly as another hacking cough reached her throat.

"Yes!" Chrysalis continued. "I do believe we can find a way to make all this work to our advantage somehow! I can't think of a specific plan now, but I'll come up with something!

"_We'll_ come up with something, my dear," Metamorphosis corrected her. I am a part of this conflict too, you know!"

"Yes, of course," Chrysalis huffed. Why she wanted to have eggs with this guy, she totally forgot.

"In the meantime… my sister," Asphyxia panted, taking heavy breaths every once in a while, "shall I… continue the assaults… and bombings?"

"Yes. You've been doing great that those, my sister!" Chrysalis replied.

She turned back to the crystal ball, glaring at all the ponies, still laughing, sitting around, having tea and cupcakes. Her anger was particularly fixed on Twilight Sparkle and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, whom everyone called Cadence for some reason. She did not know why. She liked the longer name more. It sounded more royal.

"Celestia and her subjects cannot hold off our forces forever!" Chrysalis continued. "Equestria will be ours! One way or another!"

"Yes! We will destroy all who oppose- ugh. UGH!" Asphyxia's hacking cough started up again. She was having another revolting fit like she often had.

Chrysalis and Metamorphosis stepped back to give her some space.

She was punching her guts, trying to dislodge the mucus. Finally, it came up, and lurched out, and splattered over the faces of her two companions.

"…Forgive me," She huffed after she caught her breath.

Chrysalis wiped the mucus off herself and her husband.

"Okay, that's it," She muttered. "We gotta get you an oxygen tank… or surgery… or something."

**Author's Notes: Sorry if Derpy was a little OOC. Thing is I don't really know her that well, haven't seen that much of her. And sorry she had so few lines. I didn't initially plan on using her in this story; it's something I decided on halfway through.**

**I love Soarin Dash, and this little idea came to me. I've read some good fanfics featuring that pairing on this site. Anyone else thing that maybe there's a chance the show's makers will bring those two together?**

**So if you noticed, I've made some references to other fanfics on this site. There's this one called "What Mommies Do", which is where I got Star Shine and Rainbow's father from. It was really good. I loved it. And then there's this one reoccurring character that a lot of writers have made for an OC. A changling named Metamorphosis, often depicted as the husband of Queen Chrysalis. My favorite story with him is "A Deceiving Wedding", in which he takes Shining Armor's place just like Chrysalis took Cadence's place.. And then there's my own story, "The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot" where Thunder Strike and Bullet Nose, and Asphyxia (the last of which is based on the third boss from _Silent Hill: Homecoming_) are from.**

**You know, season three is starting soon, and I've had this great idea for some episodes in the season, some adventures that the mane six and their friends could get tied into, and an epic season finale and series finale. I wanted those ideas to be shown in "The Adventures of Thunder Strike and Ink Blot", but sadly, I've just started college, and won't have a lot of time for fanfiction anymore, probably. And if they've already thought out some of my ideas, and use them in the series, I'm gonna get pretty ticked off.**

**I say there is a big chance that sometime in the season, Chrysalis and the Changelings will return. I mean they were only repelled back to where they came from. They were defeated, not destroyed. Maybe they'll have other evil plans they can act, and won't give up until Twilight and her friends use the Elements of Harmony to stop them once and for all.**

**I would also like it a lot if Discord could return sometime. He was awesome!**

**Well, that's it. I hope you all liked this little oneshot. Please favor and review (especially the latter), and I'll see you around, my fellow bronies! Brohooves all around! See ya!**


End file.
